Heroes
by nameIDC
Summary: Many years now the crimes are high here, in this very town. Art is stolen, jewels as well, violence is high and the streets feel so unsafe, especially for our two heroes' family. this is where our heroes Castiel and Sam enter, but are they only heroes of a story? or are they heroes of a town? Destiel and Sabriel will happen. don't like? don't read.


Many years now the crimes are high here, in this very town. Art is stolen, jewels as well, violence is high and the streets feel so unsafe, especially for our two heroes' family.

"Gabe I am fine. Do not worry we're going to the exact same school! I'll be only a few buildings away, and sometimes even in the class next to you." A young black haired boy tried to assure his older brother icy blue eyes rolling at his brother's worried attitude.

"How can I not? You know how much the crime is high in the streets? And what if you're kidnapped?! Oh god they will kidnap my innocent young baby bro in the middle of school, aren't they?" the older brother hugged his brother, his hazel colored eyes filled with worry.

"GOD, Dean no one will hurt me here! It's school for god's sake! No! I will not take a gun with me, neither a knife! I have a pepper spray, yes. No, it's enough it'll not end. Dean I'm taller than everyone in my age, they'll not bully me for my lunch money. Ughh I can handle high school Dean, I'm not 3." A very tall 15 years old boy stormed to the two brother's direction.

"Castiel, can you just kill me please?" "I'll do it if you will as well."

"Hey! Don't you dare kill my baby bro!" "Sam c'mon there're monsters everywhere around here! You should take at least one gun with you at all times."

A teen with brown hair and forest green eyes approached them, stomping after his slightly taller brother.

"Hello Dean." The teen swiped his look over to the embarrassed icy eyed teen momently before moving his stare once again to his annoyed brother.

"Dean, I don't know how to spell it for you anymore, but in the simplest why I can say: I am fine. No one will dare hurting me in school and we're going home together so no one will hurt me." "But what if I get detention?" "Do you plan to?"

"…No. But I usually do get one." "so try to behave this year. In the very worst case I'll go home with Castiel."

A terrified gasp was heard "are you putting my baby bro in such danger? Walking with you home alone? No, no. unacceptable! You should be very ashamed young Winchester." "Sam c'mon this little dude can't defense anything, not himself and especially not you. No offence Cas."

"None taken…"

...

"Ouch Sam! Not cool!" Dean held his stomach in pain after his little brother punched him, maybe slightly too hard.

"Don't talk about my friend like that, ever Dean. Come Castiel, we need to go." Sam grabbed the boy with the icy blue eyes. A "Hey!" was heard from Gabriel's direction.

...

"So, we have History first thing in the morning, huh?" "Yes, we do."

The tall teen stopped.

"Hey, Castiel, you shouldn't let Dean step on you like that. He'll keep doing it unless you'll stand up to him." "I know, bu-" "No, Cas, no 'but's. I know how you feel towards him, but I know my brother, and he'll not like anyone he bullies, At least not like he bullies you."

Sigh

"I know Sam, I just can't hurt him." Sigh "Okay Castiel, it's your choice, but remember what I said."

They were already sitting in the History room, Castiel near the window in the front of the class and San right next to him, moving his glasses up to their place and checking if his hair is still neat and in place.

"Ha I knew there'll be nerds this year in class but I didn't expect to see my favorite Winchester and dear Castiel." Alastair sneered at the boys.

"It wasn't funny last year and it's not funny this year as well." Sam commented.

"Oh, trying to play tough like your big loser brother? You should watch yourself unless you-" "That's it; go sit in your sits now boys." A teacher with a worn hat on his head and a greying beard said and Alastair and his friends took a sit in the end of the class.

"My name is Robert Singer, but you'll call me Mr. Singer or sir, and if I like ya enough ya can also call me Bobby. And now for our lesson-"

A girl raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"But sir, you haven't written who's here and who's not."

"I know, I don't do that, if ya don't arrive it's yer problem and yer grade. I don't care if you're here or not. And now, to our lesson; since I don't know ya at all ya all have a pop quiz."

Whining was heard from all around the class.

"Ah shut it ya idjits, it's not even about History, some random questions that's all."

He started passing the quiz between the students, and once he finished he let them start it "ya have 7 minutes"

Castiel looked at the strange looking quiz

_Question 1. You see a baby on the street all alone what do you do?_

_a. it's none of my business and his mother might be close so I leave it_

_b. look around for the mother _

_c. call the police_

_d. take the baby and if can't find the mother, go to the police with him_

_Question 2. You see a teen crying in a park what do you do?_

_a. let him, I don't care_

_b. ask him what's wrong_

_c. find an adult to deal with him_

_d. sit next to him so he won't feel alone_

And so on…

Even though it looked quite silly he still answered it truthfully and with honest.

Once he had finished he gave the quiz to Mr. Singer and sat in his sit.

…

For the rest of the lesson the students had to read 4 pages in their history books about the beginning of the French revolution while Mr. Singer graded their papers.

"Castiel, Sam, I want you both here in the end of school today. Class dismissed."

Gulping Sam and Castiel stared at each other. Are they in trouble?

…

In lunch they met with their older brothers.

"Sam, why does he want to see you at the end of the day? You're a genius, and a good kid! You can't be serious." "I don't know Dean, but anyways it'll be me and Cas, nothing is going to happen. Maybe he'll even decide to put us in a higher level of class or something."

"This business is fishy, I don't like it." Gabriel said as he threw another gummy bear into his mouth

"Gabe, so much sugar will make you sick." "I'm fine bavy bro"

"How do you have so much candy anyways?" "Ah Samsquash, I have my ways." "What does that even mean?"

Someone shoved Sam's face into his food.

"You sonofabitch don't you dare touch my brother." Dean stood up, glaring at Alastair.

"Oh, I upset the older Winchester! I'm so scared! What are you going to do about it?" he sneered

"I'm going to-" "Dean Winchester! Stop it right now! You and your table buddies into my room!" "But-" "Now!"

"Okay sir." He mutters and starts walking towards his office.

Sam's and Cas' faces pales at the events which just occur while Gabriel shrugs and follows Dean

The two younger boys clean after themselves quickly and run after their older brothers of course not missing the victorious smirk on Alastair's face.

As they all get to the teacher's office they are ordered to sit down.

"Dean, tell me, who are the new ones?" the teacher sits and rests his legs crossed on the table, hands behind his head.

"They have nothing to do with this Crowley." "Hmm… Really, Dean?" "We have an agreement." Gabriel glared at him.

"Fine. Go kids, the adults need to talk. Shoo." The strange teacher literally shoos them from his office.

"Wow." "agreed."

…

It's the end of the day and they both stand in front of the History room.

"Let's get over with this strange day already." Sam says and pushes the door.

They both enter to the same room they were in the morning.

Mr. Singer is standing in front of his desk.

"Finally, you got me worried. Come in boys, close the door after you."

They did as he said and he turned to what seemed the security alarm box

"Boys, what do ya think about the cop's job about the crimes around?"

The boys stare at each other mentally asking themselves what he means

"Go on, answer I won't bite ya"

"Well, I think they do a terrible job at it. Too much politics, much less work. Why?" Sam asks

Mr. Singer smiles and starts pushing the buttons on the box, not answering the question.

As the last beeping sound is heard, the board swiftly shifts to the side with the wall underneath reveling poles, much like in fire stations.

He motions the boys to get on them and slide down, but they don't move.

"C'mon boys I haven't got all day." He says and the boys walk and actually slide down the poles as if nothing happened and it's the most normal thing in the world.

"Well boys, you're what I've been lookin' for. You're welcome to the lab."

"Sir, what is this?" "I just said a lav." "How- why?" "I'll explain how later, but now we focus on the why."

"Why?" they both ask

"Because I want you two to become heroes."


End file.
